Shinmitsu (Misteri)
by Risa Atsugata
Summary: Perkemahan yang berawal menyenangkan berakhir kekhawatiran dengan hilangnya Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan kiba yang merupakan murid Kakashi sensei (11B) saat mengerjakan laporan penglihatan. Naruto bersama kelompoknya terjebak di suatu tempat penuh misteri yang menanti membuat mereka penasaran walau sering kali hampir terbunuh. Sandi?Kode?Teka-teki?Trap? #FeelTheAdventures
1. Chapter 1

**Shinmitsu (Misteri)**

 **Cast :** tokoh-tokoh Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** OOC, AU, gaje, pendek, Typo.

 **Pairing :** Secret

 **Genre :** Adventure-myst-friendship-comedy

 **Chapter :** 1

 **Author :** RisaAtsugata

 _ **Uwah.. akhirnya fic kedua Risa dipublikasikan (padahal fic pertama belum selesai)... Kali ini fandomnya Naruto.. gomen kalo fic nya kependekan, abisnya Risa gak terlalu banyak ide buat bikin kalimat-kalimat yang dibikin bertele-tele.. Baiklah.. di fic fandom Naruto chap.1 ini Risa menargetkan 5 riviews. Jika tidak mencapai target ntah apa yang terjadi. Mungkin telat ngepublish chap selanjutnya karena patah semangat karena tidak ada riview karena menganggap fic Risa gak bagus karena- eh.. kok karenanya kebanyakan.. okelah.. Risa tau kalo Risa perhitungan dan naif. Jadi mungkin walau gak ada riview tetep Risa publish kalo lagi bosen buat iseng-iseng. Oke... tanpa basa-basi lagi, Risa persembahkan fic kedua Risa! SELAMAT MEMBACA!~**_

 **ooOoo**

Ada yang percaya kalau di dunia ini ada lebih dari satu mahluk. Ada juga yang percaya bahwa mereka dapat menjelma menjadi apapun, termasuk manusia. Ada yang bilang mereka sama seperti manusia, diciptakan oleh Tuhan.

Di suatu legenda kuno menceritakan sebuah desa yang tidak dapat ditemukan manusia namun ada. Seperti udara yang tidak dapat dilihat namun tetap ada. Menurut legendanya, dulu ada lebih dari satu spesies mahluk yang tinggal di sana. Mereka seperti gabungan dari berbagai clan, ibaratnya. Ada bangsa mahluk yang memiliki mata kematian. Ada bangsa mahluk yang tercipta dari arwah orang mati yang tidak diterima, dan lain sebagainya.

Mereka hidup rukun walaupun berbeda jenis. Di desa itu tidak ada manusia sama sekali dan tidak dapat ditembus manusia. Karena pada suatu saat yang sudah sangat lama, mahluk halus berkeliaran di dunia manusia, manusia yang dapat melihat mahluk halus selalu memburu dan mengurung para mahluk halus di suatu benda yang tidak diketahui rupanya.

Desa itu makmur berabad-abad. Namun kemakmuran itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Salah satu kelompok mahluk berkhianat. Kelompok itu ingin melanggar peraturan non agresi kepada umat manusia yang diciptakan Tuhan, katanya. Kelompok itu percaya, bahwa mereka dan manusia berbeda. Manusia diciptakan Tuhan, sedangkan mereka diciptakan Iblis. Kelompok itu terdiri dari wanita dan pria dengan ciri khas memiliki pesona yang luar biasa, berambut hitam legem, dan yang paling khusus dapat menciptakan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Awalnya kelompok itu mengadakan rapat antara ketua masing-masing kelompok. Namun setelah dirundingi, hasil menyatakan manusia dan mereka diciptakan oleh Tuhan dan tidak boleh saling menyakiti. Tapi ketua kelompok yang berkhianat itu yang bernama Jaylayer masih mengingat saat manusia memburu mahluk seperti mereka. Apakah itu yang dapat dibilang diciptakan oleh Tuhan yang sama dan tidak boleh saling menyakiti /?/

Karena Jaylayer dan kaumnya dapat membuat kekuatan supranatural yang tak tertandingkan, mereka membantai desa mereka sendiri dan kemenangan diambil Jaylayer. Setelah merebut kemenangan, Jaylayer pun berpidato sebelum menyerang manusia.

Peperangan antara manusia dan Jaylayer tidaklah lama. Kekuatan kaum Jaylayer tidak dapat menandingi kekuatan benda sakral yang tidak diketahui rupa bentuknya. Hampir seluruh kaum Jaylayer diserap benda sakral itu, namun ada juga yang berlindung di desa angin mereka.

Mereka bilang, benda sakral itu adalah kiriman dari Tuhan karena Tuhan tau Jaylayer akan menyerang umat manusia.

Dan sekarang, berdasarkan legenda benda sakral itu tidak diketahui keberadaannya, sedangkan kaum Jaylayer masih berkeliaran di dunia manusia dan menjelma. Bahkan ada kaum Jaylayer yang menikah dengan manusia dan memiliki anak _Half Human-Half Jaylayer_ atau _3HJ._

 ** _..._**

"S-sensei...itu h..ha..hanya dongeng, kan?" Seorang siswa pria berambut kuning dan mata biru shappire/?/ terlihat takut setelah mendengar legenda yang diceritakan senseinya. Yap, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, pria itu adalah Naruto. Siswa yang sangat menyukai warna orange. Siwa yang penuh semangat, namun pengecu- eh

"Hm..ya..ya.. tentu saja.." Kakashi sensei terpaksa mengatakannya agar Naruto dapat tenang.

"Dobe! Kan tadi sudah dibilang ini legenda. Legenda itu sebagian besar kenyataan."

"Teme!" Naruto teriak dan langsung berdiri dengan cepatnya. _SRSHH_ "AAAAAA!"

"Naruto, apa, sih... itu kan hanya ranting..." Sakura yang sabar melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

"Teme! Kau bukan Jaylayer atau setengahnya, kan? Rambutmu berwarna hitam." Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang konyol kepada Sasuke dengan bergemetar seraya menunjuk-nunjuk rambut Sasuke.

"Apa?! Ini bukan warna hitam, bodoh!"

"Tapi, Kakashi sensei.. Kan tadi katanya ada Half Human-Half Jaylayer atau 3HJ. Itu ciri-cirinya seperti apa, ya?" Hinata, gadis cantik berambut panjang bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut yang sangat enak didengar. Sedangkan Naruto masih duduk memeluk kakinya.

"Hmm.. menurut legenda, mereka menyukai warna orange.. seperti selalu memakai pakaian orange." Kakashi sensei menjelaskan-eh salah- lebih tepatnya mengusik Naruto.. perkataannya penuh dengan penekanan dan kejahilan.

"AAARRGGHH! AKU JAYLAYER!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat kerasnya hingga burung-burung di hutan tempat mereka berkemah berterbangan dan murid-murid SMU Havard menggosok-gosok telinga yang pengang.

"Kau ini bisa tidak, tidak usah teriak!" Tuk.. Sakura menjitak kepala kuning Naruto."Jaylayer itu berambut hitam leget, payah!" lanjutnya lagi penuh dengan amarah dan mata yang berapi-api.

"Adu..du..duh...(TT_TT)" Naruto mengadu kesakitan dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti air terjun dan langsung pundung di bawah pohon. Katanya tadi takut. Tapi malah pundung di bawah pohon. Pohon kan biasanya banyak penunggunya. #AbaikanAuthorGaje

Oh, iya.. ngomong-ngomong ini latarnya lagi malam hari di hutan. Jadi murid kelas 11 SMU Havard itu lagi karyawisata berupa camping selama 3 hari 2 malam. Ini baru malam pertama. Dan mereka, anak-anak kelas 11B lagi cerita horror melingkari api unggun.

Setelah mereka asik bercerita dan makan marsmallow, gak sadar sudah masuk jam tidur, pukul 00.00. Mereka tidur di tenda masing-masing. Karena sekolahnya sekolahan elit, tendanya sendiri-sendiri.

Semua murid telah terlelap tidur dengan pulasnya, terkecuali Naruto yang masih memikirkan cerita yang diceritakan Kakashi sensei. Padahal ceritanya gak seram sama sekali.. tapi entah kenapa Naruto terobsesi sampe ketakutan setengah mati.

Naruto menuju ke tenda salah satu temannya dengan membawa bantal dan mengenakan T-shirt putih dan celana pendek hitam.

"Teme.. aku tidur di sini, ya.." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan dan halus namun terdengar oleh indra. Sasuke bangun dan langsung mendorong badan Naruto dari belakang ke luar dengan setengah bangun. Mungkin kalo full bangun Naruto bakan di cidori-ups

"Uhh.. dasar jahat!" mengejek Sasuke dari luar tendanya sambil mengayunkan tangannya yang di kepal ke atas."Aduh.. gimana, nih?" Naruto menuju tenda camp lainnya.

"Sakura.. aku tidur di sini, ya?" Naruto masuk dengan setengah tertidur. Eit, eit.. Fu.. hampir aja.. saat Naruto masuk, Sakura sedang ingin melepaskan bajunya untuk ganti baju..

"Kyaaa... apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Dasar cabul!" Sakura langsung menendang Naruto ke luar tenda.

"Adu...duhhh.. kalian semua tega banget.. Masa aku pergi ke tempat Hinata?" Naruto menghampiri semua tenda untuk dibiarkan dia tidur bersama seseorang. Setelah lama, akhirnya dia mendapat tempat. Dia tidur di...bersama...

 **ooOoo**

Okeh.. kita lanjut ke adegan yang selanjutnya.. Ceritanya udah pagi... Jam 6-an lah kira-kira... Oh, ternyata Naruto tidur di tenda camp Sasuke. Gimana bisa/?/ Aku juga gak tau :v

Mereka berdua masih tertidur pulas dengan pose saling berhadapan dengan jarak 10cm. Wow.. mereka seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

"Emm... aku mencintaimu, sayang..." Sasuke mengigau sambil mengelus-elus rambut kuning Naruto.. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih tertidur juga merasa geli dengan wajah yang konyol. Mungkin rasa ada yang menyentuh kepalanya itu terbawa mimpi.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.." Sasuke melanjutkan ngigaunya dan wajah Naruto tampak lebih konyol lagi. Sasuke memegang pipi kanan dan kiri Naruto. Dan jarak wajah mereka menjadi 5cm... 4cm... 3cm... _KRINGGG_ ! Alarm HP Sasuke berbunyi sangat keras sehingga membangunkan mereka berdua. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke yang memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan memajukan(monyong) bibirnya menjadi diam seperti batu tanpa kaki (batu kan emang gak ada kaki :v) melihat wajah Naruto yang matanya membulat kebingungan. Mereka masih belum loading sepenuhnya.

40%

60%

80%

99%

100%

"JYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka teriak bersamaan serentak yang bisa membuat frekuensi yang...lupakan. Kosntan Sasuke mendorong Naruto dan Naruto terjatuh dari kasur. Sasuke langsung meraba-raba tubuhnya dan merasa sangat geli. Sedangkan Naruto berguling-guling ke kanan-kiri karena sangan—

"K-kau.. ap..apa yang kau le..lakukan pada..ku?!" Sasuke merasa dirinya ternodai dengan matanya setengah membulat dan tangan kanan memegang bahu kiri dan tangan kiri memegang bahu kanan.

"Kaulah y-yang ingin men-men-menciumku!" Tangan Naruto sama seperti Sasuke, memegang bahu sendiri, tapi dalam posisi terduduk. Lalu Naruto menuju ke pojok tenda dengan cara mundur-ngesot. Setelah itu Kakashi sensei datang.

"Ternyata kau disini, Naruto? Oh~ Sasuke membiarkanmu tidur bersamanya? Wah.. sepertinya kalian saling menyayangi, ya.. Cepatlah keluar.. sarapan hampir siap, **PENGANTIN BARU**..." Kakashi mengucap kata **PENGANTIN BARU** penuh penekanan bermaksud untuk mengejek SasuNaru. Setelah itu Kakashi tersenyum dan tertawa kecil meninggalkan tenda camp Sasuke. Saat mendengar kata-kata Kakashi sensei, mereka berdua merinding dan meneguk ludah.

 **ooOoo**

Semua peserta camping telah sarapan. Kegiatan selanjutnya adalah membuat karangan/laporan singkat yang mereka lihat. Oleh karena itu, semua murid bebas ke mana saja asalkan tidak terlalu jauh dari camp dan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok 5 siswa. Tentunya Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, dan Hinata bersama. Karena saat insiden pertama mereka saat baru 2 minggu menjadi murid Havard, mereka menjadi sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan./?/

Keheningan mengikuti mereka berempat untuk mencari tempat yang bagus. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan smartphone, Sakura sibuk mengambil beberapa gambar pemandangan, Naruto membaca komik, Kiba bermain PSP miliknya, dan Hinata... saya tidak tahu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keheningan menjadi pecah saat saat mereka menyadari sepertinya ada yang mengikuti mereka. Mereka pun langsung saling berdekatan dengan ancang-ancang siaga.

"S..Sasuke.. kau juga merasakannya?" tanya Sakura berbisik kecil namun dapat terdengar oleh indra.

"Iya.. sepertinya dari tadi kita diikuti.." Sasuke menjawab sambil tengok kanan-kiri.

"A..ap..apa jangan-jangan Je..Jaylayer?" Naruto yang masih terobsesi dengan cerita Kakashi sensei panik dan keringat dingin.

"Lebih baik kita tetap bersama." Kiba menggandeng erat tangan temannya yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanannya.

"Ada suara.. sepertinya berasal dari hutan itu!" Hinata mendengar suara seperti desahan dari dalam hutan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo, kita kesana!" Seru Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki hutan. Dan mau tak mau yang lainnya mengikutinya karena rasa penasaran yang selalu membuat mereka tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan mereka hadapi.

Mereka menemukan sebuah buku yang sudah sangat usang dengan di sampingi sebuah kalung kristal biru yang indah nan cantik. Sasuke yang memimpin perjalanan mengambil kedua benda tersebut lalu menunjukkannya kepada teman-temannya.

Mereka beristirahat di suatu tempat seperti pondok atau gubuk di hutan tempat. Satu per satu mereka mengeluarkan cemilan dan minuman kaleng dariu ransel masing-masing. Sasuke membaca di halaman 11 di buku yang mereka temukan. Dan tampaknya itu seperti sebuah diary yang umurnya sudah sangat tua.

 _Rabu, 11 November 1963_

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan benar atau tidak. Aku melakukannya tentu untuk melindungi diriku. Aku melindungi diriku karena aku mencintainya. Tapi, mereka bilang.. Akulah yang salah sehingga aku mendapat perlakuan yang begitu kasar._

 _Apa perbuatanku setara dengan yang mereka lakukan kepadaku? Ini semua karena mereka. Mereka tidak bisa memandangi sifat mereka sendiri. Mereka hanya melakukan tanpa berpikir_

 _Diariku.. aku ingin kau menyimpan curahan kecilku yang tak dapat kulampiaskan selain kepada kau.._

"Apa maksudnya?" Sakura yang penasaran memasang wajah meminta penjelasan tentang bacaan yang dibacakan Sasuke sambil memakan keripik.

"Sini.. coba aku lihat, Teme.." Naruto membaca buku diari tersebut. "Kalian semua.. coba lihat ini..!" Pinta Naruto yang tidak sabar.

"Biodata pemilik diari?" Kiba mwemiringkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali nama keterangan pemilik tersobek..." Hinata yang kecewa.

"Coba lihat yang ini.." Naruto menunjuk salah satu tulisan yang setengah kehapus. "SMU K_ _ _ HA."

"Memangnya di Tokyo ada SMU berawal K dan berakhiran H dan A?" Sasuke yang semakin penasaran dan penasaran.

"Apa kalian pikir ini kebetulan?" Sakura merasakan keganjalan yang terjadi.

"Maksudmu, semua ini direncanakan?" Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Mungkin saja.."

 **~TO BE CONTINUE~**

 ** _NEXTCHAP_**

 _Naruto dan teman-temannya bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang berpakaian kumal. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, entah bagaimana mereka berada di lumbung tua dan terjebak dalam misteri._

 _Apa yang membuat mereka terjebak di sebuah lumbung misterius itu? Apa yang menunggu mereka? Akankah mereka berhasil keluar dari lumbung dengan selamat?_

 _Selanjutnya di Shinmitsu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinmitsu (Misteri)**

 **Cast :** tokoh-tokoh Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** OOC, AU, gaje, pendek, Typo, no EYD/?/.

 **Pairing :** Secret

 **Genre :** Adventure-myst-friendship-comedy-romance

 **Chapter :** 2

 **Author :** RisaAtsugata

 **RECAP**

"Apa kalian pikir ini kebetulan?" Sakura merasakan keganjalan yang terjadi.

"Maksudmu, semua ini direncanakan?" Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Mungkin saja begitu" Sakura menambah lagi dengan penuh dengan tatapan adanya kewjanggalan.

 **NEXT**

 **ooOoo**

Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan barang yang mereka temukan untuk melanjutkan membuat laporan. Sekitar kurang lebih dua puluh menit, mereka telah selesai membuat laporan dan membereskan barang-barang untuk kembali ke camp.

Saat di perjalanan menuju camp, mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis kecil yang sedikit kumuh. Sakura berpikir bahwa gadis itu pasti tinggal di daerah sekitar camp (hutan). Tanpa pikir lagi, Sakura menghampiri gadis kecil itu, bermaksud menanyakan apakah diary dan kalung yang Sasuke milik gadis itu atau kerabatnya.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto yang menghawatikan temannya yang takut berbuat sesuatu yang aneh untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Namun, Naruto juga penasaran.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepada gadis kecil itu.." Sakura menghampiri gadis kecil kumuh yang ia lihat.

"Tentang apa, Sakura..! Tentang diary dan kalung?!" Sasuke bertanya namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Sakura.

"Maaf, adik kecil.. bolehkah kakak bertanya sesuatu?" Sakura bertanya dengan lembutnya dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya setara dengan tinggi gadis kecil kumuh itu. Namun gadis itu tidak berbalik sedikit pun.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Jika ada yang lebih tua bertanya harusnya kau perhatikan!" Naruto yang geram dengan gadis kecil yang sombong itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Naruto! Kau diam dulu!" Hinata yang secara ajaib marah kepada Naruto. Tanpa apa-apa Naruto terpaksa diam. Naruto memang selalu nurut kepada Hinata. Mungkin ada something. :v gak, kok.. gak ada something. Itu karena di dalam diri Hinata yang lembut dan tak pernah marah, ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan yang pernah ditunjukkan kepada Naruto. OOC banget, kan?

"Maaf.. bisa kau membalikkan badan?" Sakura yang masih sabar menangani gadis kecil itu untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang sama seperti teman-temannya.

Dengan cepatnya, gadis kecil itu mengambil buku laporan yang dipegangi oleh Sakura sedari tadi. Karena kejadian itu, Sakura dan keempat temannya mengejar gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa aba-aba. Menit ke menit dilalui. Mereka semakin jauh mengejar gadis itu tanpa lelahnya. Dari kejauhan, gadis kecil itu tidak ditemukan, namun ditemukanlah buku laporan Sakura tergeletak di tanah. Mereka yang masih tidak sadar telah masuk ke hutan sangat dalam, masih terengah-engah.

"Hosh.. Ada apa.. Hosh.. dengan gadis aneh itu.. hosh.." Kiba yang sulit mengatur pernapasan bertanya dangan mengelus-elus dadanya yang sesak akibat berlari.

"Hosh.. Kemana gadis kumuh itu?" Sasuke yang sudah dapat mengatur pernapasannya kembali langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah dipikirkannya dari tadi sambil mengambil minuman dari ranselnya.

"Ki..kita.. Kita ada di mana?" Hinata yang kebingungan tidak tahu keberadaan mereka melihat sekeliling. Namun alhasil yang dilihat hanyalah pohon-pohon.

"Aku rasa.. kita sudah masuk terlalu jauh ke hutan!" Jawab Naruto yang sedikit berteriak ketakutan sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya, menandakan ia kebingungan.

"Maaf.. ini semua salahku." Sakura yang merasa bersalah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau bukan karena rasa penasaran yang membara, pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun, apa boleh buat.. kenyataan berkata seperti itu.

"Ini bukan saatnya sedih! Kita harus segera kembali ke camp! Naruto, kau bawa ponselmu, kan!?" dengan penuh rasa tanggung jawab sebagai ketua, Sasuke menenangkan temannya dan mencari solusi.

"Ah! Sial!" Naruto kesal dan membanting ponselnya."Sinyalnya tidak ada.."

"Tentu, lah.. kita berada di tengah-tengah hutan!" bentak Kiba yang bermaksud menyindir Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini.. Sasuke.. apa ada cara lain di pikiranmu?" Hinata

Sasuke langsung memikirkan cara sambil menikmati angin sejuk. Tingg! Sasuke langsung mengambil kompas dari saku celananya.

"Hmm... angin!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan memegangi kompas di tangannya. " Sekarang memasuki musim dingin.. jadi otomatis angin berarah ke sana.. Camp kita ada di arah yang berlawanan dengan arah angin.." Dengan cermatnya, Sasuke langsung mengemukakan idenya yang briliant itu.

"Ah.. kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku.. Baguslah, Sasuke.." Kiba yang senang karena ada jalan untuk pulang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu. Lihat disana.. lihat lumbung yang ada di sana.." Sasuke menunjuk lumbung yang ada tidak jauh di sebelah kanan mereka dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mereka langsung menuju ke lumbung yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke. Nampaknya lumbung itu sudah sangat tua namun dapat digunakan untuk istirahat beberapa menit atau jam. Mereka berlima masuk ke dalam lumbung tua satu persatu yang dipimpin Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan _emergency light_ miliknya dan menyalakannya. Nampak seisi lumbung yang dipenuhi jerami dan sarang laba-laba besertakan laba-labanya. Tidak hanya Naruto, Hinata mengeluarkan tikar untuk mereka duduki.

"Sepertinya, yang dikatakan Sakura benar." Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentang apa?" tanya seorang Naruto sambil melanjutkan baca komik yang dibacanya saat awal perjalanan dan mendaratkan pantatnya di atas tikar.

"Tentang semua ini telah diatur.." Tambah Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Maksudnya..?" Tambah Naruto yang bingung sambil memiringkan kepala. Naruto itu memang telmi.

"Maksudnya, ini semua pasti sudah direncanakan seseorang, bodoh.." Sasuke mulai menggeram kepada Naruto yang selalu telmi.

"Apa termasuk dengan gadis kumuh yang kita temui itu?" Kiba menambah pertannyaan dengan ekspresi penuh penasaran.

"Ya.. mungkin saja.."

"Tapi, siapa pelakunya.. apa hubungan dengan kita? Apa pemilik diary dan kalung yang kita temu-" Omongan Sakura terpotong dengan terasanya getaran di lantai kayu yang mereka duduki.

Mereka sangat terkejut dan ketakutan dan saling berdempetan. Kesunyian dan ketakutan menyelimuti selama mereka merasakan getaran dari lantai kayu berulang-ulang. Sekiranya, kurang lebih 4 menit lantai yang mereka duduki bergetar berulang-ulang seperti ada yang melompat-lompat di atas lantai itu. Namun itu tidaklah mungkin. Sedari tadi hanya ada mereka berlimalah di lumbung itu. Dan mereka hanya duduk di atas tikar.

"Su..sudah berhenti." Naruto yang sangat yakin getaran yang mereka rasakan sedari tadi telah berhenti.

"Fyuhh.." mereka semua lega karena diselimuti oleh rasa takut sedari tadi.

Baru saja mereka merasa lega. Tiba-tiba angin kencang bertiup dan menutup pintu yang mereka belakangi sehingga membuat suara yang sangat kencang yang membuat mereka terkejut yang mampu membuat serangan jantung.

Lalu terdengar lagi bunyi seperti kayu jatuh di atas kayu. 'Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. apa itu suara pengunci pintu dari luar?' pikir dari masing-masing benak mereka. Konstan mereka langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan dan berusaha membuka pintu lumbung tempat mereka beristirahat. Benar. Mereka terkunci dari luar.

"Tidak...tidak mungkin!" Sakura yang histeris sambil mendorong pintu sedari tadi bersama teman-temannya.  
"Tolong! Siapapun, tolonglah! Teriak Kiba yang berpikir barang kali ada seseorang yang lewat di luar.

"Percuma saja.. Kita ada di dalam hutan tak berpenghuni.." Hinata yang mulai putus asa dan berhenti berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci.

"Ya.. kau benar.." Sasuke yang juga mulai berhenti berusaha membuka pintu dan langsung terduduk di atas tikar.

"Ayolah.. pasti ada cara keluar!" Bentak Naruto yang sangat tidak suka melihat teman-temannya yang berputus asa.

"Percuma saja! Pintunya sangat tebal! Begitu juga penguncinya! Di lumbung ini tidak ada jendela sama sekali dan hari mulai menggelap!" Bentak balik Sasuke.

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Mengetahui kita belum balik ke camp, pasti semuanya sedang mencari kita. Kita lebih baik beristirahat dulu. Dan harus menghemat persediaan air dan makan." Kiba yang setuju dengan Sasuke dan menambah rencana yang terlintas di pikirannya.

 **ooOoo**

Di camp, semuanya sedang panik dan bingung mengetahui kelompok Sasuke dari kelas 11B belum kembali. Kepala Sekolah, Tsunade dan juga Kakashi Sensei selaku wali kelas 11B kebingungan.

"Kakashi.. Apa kau sudah menghubungi mereka?.." Tanya Tsunade selaku KepSek SMU Havard bertanya dengan tegasnya.

"Sudah.. namun tidak dapat tersambung." Dengan santainya Kakashi menjawab, tetapi dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir.

"Kakashi sensei.. tadi saya menemukan ini.." Seorang murid 11B lainnya bernama Lee memberikan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan nama Hinata Hyuga.

"Mungkin ini terjatuh saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju camp." Tambah murid yang juga murid 11B bernama Tenten.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Baiklah.. begini saja.. Setiap guru berpencar mencari mereka.. Sisanya tinggal di sini dan jangan berkeliaran." Tsunade memberi perintah kepada setiap guru yang menjadi wali kelas 11.

"Maaf.. Saya juga ingin mencari.. walau saya bukan wali kelas 11, saya ingin membantu mencari karena saya sudah berjanji apapun yang terjadi saya akan membantu Naruto!" pinta seorang guru bernama Iruka.

"Kami juga ikut bersama Iruka Sensei." Lee yang mewakili Tenten, Ino, Shino, Choji, Sai, dan Shikamaru sebagai teman sekelas mengajukan diri.

"Hmm.. aku juga harus ikut?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan santainya seperti tidak ada rasa khawatir.

"Aku juga ikut untuk mencari adikku!" Pinta seseorang kelas 11A bernama Neji.

"Baiklah ada lagi yang ingin ikut?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kami.. Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara dari kelas 11A!" Temari mengajukan diri bersama 2 adikknya yang seumuran.

"Tunggu.. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kita menelpon orangtua siswa yang bersangkutan dan memulangkan para siswa?" tanya seorang guru berambut mangkok mengkilap bernama Guy yang selalu terobsesi dengan masa muda.

"Tidak. Perkemahan kita ini tinggal dua hari satu malam lagi.. jika sudah melewati hari tersebut baru kita memanggil orangtua dan memulangkan para siswa." Jelas Tsunade dengan bijaknya.

"Oke! Baiklah anak-anak! Kalian jangan menyia-nyiakan semangat muda kalian! Ayo kita cari mereka dengan semangat muda kita!" Guy menyemangati murid-murid yang ingin membantu mencari dengan gairah semangat yang luar biasa dengan kobaran api yang membara.

"Wah.. Baiklah, sensei.. MASA MUDA!" Lee yang terharu dengan perkataan guru favoritnya mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dengan api semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Tanpa basa-basi ba-bi-bu lagi, mereka memulai pencarian mereka. Mereka berpencar menggunakan senter sambil meneriaki nama-nama murid yang hilang. Di setiap perjalanan dalam pencarian, bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan Kiba saja yang merasa diikuti. Mereka merasakan ada sosok yang berlalu-lalang melewati mereka. Ada juga yang merasa diikuti.

Kelompok pencarian Guy juga merasakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Mereka sering kali melihat seperti sosok gadis kecil. Apa mungkin gadis kecil yang ditemui Naruto dan kawan saat siang hari tadi? Setiap mereka ingin menghampiri gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Sebenarnya misteri apa yang disimpan di Perkemahan 'S' ?

Di sisi lain. Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Jiraiya membentuk satu tim rescue. Mereka juga sering kali mendengar suara-suara yang menyeramkan. Seperti suara tawa bercampur suara tangisan. Mereka berjalan menuju utara dan berhenti sebentar untuk melihat peta. Mereka merasa ada yang mengawasi dari belakang dan dengan perlahan mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang. Tidak terlihat jelas karena kegelapan. 'Badut?' di benak mereka masing-masing berpikir sosok yang seperti bayangan itu adalah badut. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti suasana. Mereka langsung mengeluarkan senjata yang mereka bawa.

"S..Siapa di sana?" Teriak Tsunade yang tidak ada tanggapan dari sosok yang mereka lihat itu

Tiba-tiba kilat datang memberikan cahaya. Sosok seperti badut itu sedikit terlihat jelas. Ya, itu memang badut. Badut dengan mata yang hampir keluar dengan kostum berlumuran darah dan mulut yang robek itu memberi senyuman kepada Tsunade dan lainnya. Konstan mereka teriak dan Iruka langsung melemparkan pisau ke badut tersebut. Alhasil pisau menembus tubuhnya dan badut itu malah melebur menjadi cairan merah. DARAH./?/

Mereka menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

"Kakashi. Coba kau cari di internet tentang tempat perkemahan kita ini." Tsunade memberi perintah dengan sedikit rasa takut dan gelisah

"Baik."

 **ooOoo**

Di sisi lain, di lumbung tua. Naruto dan teman-temannya tidak dapat tidur. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk membahas tentang diary dan kalung kristal yang mereka temukan tadi siang.

 _Minggu, 4 Agustus 1963_

 _Awalnya aku ingin merelaksasikan diriku. Tapi mereka datang lagi. Mereka selalu ada untuk mengangguku. Mereka sangat rajin. Bahkan di hari Minggu?_

 _Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi walau begitu.. aku masih mencoba bersabar. Dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku._

 _Tapi saat aku kembali ke sekolah pada hari Senin nanti, aku pasti akan diganggu lagi._

"Tulisan ini ada di halaman 4.." Jelas Sasuke kepada teman-temannya yang tidak ada pikiran selain pikiran untuk menemukan jalan keluar dari lumbung.

"Tunggu.. Apa di setiap halamannya itu sesuai dengan tanggal diary?" Tanya Naruto yang baru menyadarinya.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Sasuke sambil melihat-lihan halaman demi halaman.

"Tapi.. apa maksudnya?" Kiba yang mulai bingung dengan semua itu.

"Sepertinya kalian semua kelelahan. Lebih baik kita tidur dulu. Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang mencari dan akan menemukan kita.." Saran Sasuke yang dituruti teman-temannya.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan sangat derasnya beserta sang guntur. Aroma rumput dan tanah tercium sangat sedap. Tetapi, sedari tadi Sakura tak dapat tidur. Dia masih merasa kalau semua itu akibat ulahnya.

Bau rumput yang dibasahi air hujan mulai menghilang digantikan bau busuk. Sakura yang sangat ketakutan dengan perubahan bau itu langsung tidur membaringkan badan dan menutup mata di sebelah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba cangkir di atas kayu terjatuh di atas lantai kayu. Tidak diketahui sebabnya. Suara kencang akibat cangkir yang jatuh itu terdengar sehingga membangunkan mereka.

"Kalian mendengar suara cangkir yang menghantam lantai kayu itu?" Hinata yang yakin kalau dia memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan temannya yang lain.

"Suaranya seperti ada ruangan di bawah lantai itu." Pikir Kiba.

"Ya. Pikiranku sama sepertimu, Kiba." Lanjut Hinata yang berpikiran sama dengan Kiba.

"Aku juga.. Aku rasa ada ruangan di bawah lantai kayu itu." Prediksi Sasuke yang sepertinya benar.

"Ayo kita periksa saja." Ajak Naruto yang langsung menuju lantai yang dimaksud. Sakura sedari tadi tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang ide Naruto.

"TIDAK!" Bentak Sakura yang membuat teman-temannya berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan bingung. "Apa kalian tidak puas? Apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau kita dipancing untuk ke lumbung ini dari awal? Apa masalah kita ini belum cukup, hah?"

 **~TO BE CONTINUE~**

 ** _NEXTCHAP_**

 _Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Kiba terpisah? Apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka masuk ke ruang rahasia yang ada di bawah lantai kayu lumbung tua itu?_

 _Ya, mereka masuk ke sana. Bagaimana bisa? Mereka tidak mendengarkan Sakura?_

 _Mereka semua selalu ditunggu grim reaper sepertinya. Pecahkan misterinya! Hindari dia! Temukan jalan keluar dan Temukan jawabannya!_

 _Selanjutna di Shinmutsu~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf, untuk para readers FanFic "SHINMITSU" yang tercin- eh.. Author mungkin ngelanjutin chap Shinmitsu 2 atau 3 minggu lagi.. karena minggu depan udah UAS. Terus juga Author lagi kehilangan sedikit ide/imajinasi buat chap selanjutnya biar lebih menarik. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba imajinasi Author melebur menjadi partikel-partikel yang kecil, dan partikel itu menjadi.. Emm.. never mind (TT_TT). Jadi, kalau ada yang mau nambah ide. Bisa riview atau pm atau apalah.. terserah.. jadi sekali lagi.. Gomen, minnaaaa! :v**

 **#pundung**


End file.
